Simple Pleasures
by JasHale
Summary: I heard the words I had longed to hear for so long leaving her lips, I was saddened for only a moment that it was not I to have said them first, but soon realized how much that didn't matter.-Jasper. Rated M for LEMONS.


_J: My side to the tale held close to both our hearts. Read Alice's side 'Simple Gifts' _www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~onehope

**Simple Pleasures**

I gazed into the light, the dawn reminding me of the day that would come. Alice sat close to my body, not quite touching and yet unbearably close, I wanted her to close the distance and settle in my lap. I wanted her to touch me like I had never longed for others to, to do things that would become new with her, things that once before I took for granted. I wanted to hold her, to love her.

We had been doing this dance for a few months, and while I could feel within her the mirror of my love, I was sure it was just that, a refection of what I felt for her. What else could it be? I was not the love she desired or deserved, I was not the man to sweep her off her feet, she deserved better than that. and yet we had already shared something I could never have thought possible, her simple touches and sweet kisses on occasion were all I needed, and while I wanted her in every way possible, I could live with the idea of never having to touch her if that was her wish, just to be beside her. Our dance was familiar. She would smile, or giggle and I would feel my emotions soar. I had never in all my time felt anything so powerful as that surge of energy her happiness brought.

I watched her smile as the sun shone through the window of our hotel room, the prisms that formed lightly against her features accenting the beauty of the morning, the beauty of the creature beside me. Within her I could feel unmistakable excitement, the usual joy the morning seemed to bring her mixed with something more, a hidden desire or hidden thought. Something making her so excited, so happy and somewhat… nervous… I could not point why she felt this way but I knew I wanted her to feel calm, to feel as though she could tell me all her secrets with little fear.

I reached out almost wearily and took her tiny hand in my own, gasping softly at the feel of it fitting perfectly within my own. The spark caused from her touch making each fibre of my being all too aware of the woman beside me, the reaction she caused within me so strong I struggled to take in an unneeded breath. She turned then, suddenly bouncing in her seat, as though she had waited for me to touch her, a sudden burst of emotions pushing through her, although the cause of which I could not determine.

"Merry Christmas Jazzy!" she practically yelled, her excitement making me chuckle, I had only ever encountered one woman who could entice me with such behaviour and cause me to feel the need to laugh and smile. She made me feel better than myself, more than just a monster but a man. She made me into something that I wanted to be. Someone important.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, always finding her absolutely enthralling no matter what the situation was. Only with Alice had I found the capacity to laugh, never before had I been the type for such things, not even as a human, yet with her I found it to come naturally, she was a wonder to me in so many ways. "Merry Christmas, Sugar." I felt myself reply.

Christmas was not something I had celebrated for a long while, there had been no sense in celebrating the birth of Christ for a demon, that was, until Alice came along. She restored all sense in God and humanity I had long forgotten. In less than one short year she had been able to bring out the man in me that had been dead for nearly a century, the man who wanted to live and to laugh. Even sat here in this dingy hotel room in which we were to spend the daylight hours, I wanted to smile. Yet all the while these last months I had been desperate for her, I could feel my resolve weakening and as much as I hated to admit it even to myself, I was sure that soon I would make a move to obtain her in the way I desired.

I was overly aware in an instant that Alice was no longer sat by my side, had I said something? Had she seen where my thought would lead? Was she afraid? No, I felt no fear from her as she suddenly appeared back, a small box in hand which she shoved into my palm quickly. "For you."

I instantly opened the gift; inside the box lay the most expensive timepiece I had seen, golden and a real beauty, so much like the one my father had given me so long ago. Guilt corroded my emotion in an instant, I had not even thought of a gift for her. The idiot that I was, she deserved so much and yet I in turn had nothing of what she deserved to give her. I had not even thought in my spitefulness to get her a gift, the woman of my dreams and the woman I was very sure I was completely in love with and I could not even buy her a gift on Christmas day. I looked away from the timepiece, closing it and putting it aside on the counter. I felt her emotion begin to fall, her unhappiness that my emotion was not as she had foreseen making me feel even lower in myself.

I sighed deeply before speaking quietly. "Thank you Alice it is beautiful, I do like it… I… I just don't have anythin' to give you in return." I could have kicked myself, how ignorant of me. I wanted to walk into a wall of burning fire, punish myself for such idiocy. That is when I felt her tiny hand cup my cheek, holding my face between her hands like it were a prized thing, not beaten and scarred but beautiful.

She stood up on tippy-toes suddenly, her lips barely grazing over mine. Her emotion spiking in that confusing thing I had come to recognise as love, more specifically her love for me as well as a hidden emotion that I was surely imagining. I had caught drifts of it each time we had kissed or touched in any manner besides friends and while I was sure to be imagining it, I felt my stomach twist and my dick harden each time that small emotion came through, always however, mixed with a nervous air, something I could never understand. Before I had time to make more sense of it, she pulled back and looked down to her feet, that nervousness taking over more so as she spoke. On instinct my hand clasped hers, pulling it up to my lips to kiss along her palm then turning it over to kiss the back of it tenderly.

"Jasper, there is a gift you could give me. That is if you wanted to. You don't have to or anything, but if you did..." she babbled softly, causing me to smile despite the moment between us, concerned for her as well as overly aware of how close I was to her beauty. I moved to tilt her chin back up, making our gazes lock as I spoke softly for her.

"What can I give you, Alice? You have given me everythin' and I have nothin' for you in return…" I wanted her to speak to me, to make things better. Selfishly I wanted her to tell me it didn't matter that just because I held no more than three hundred dollars to my name, did not mean she loved me any less.

"I… feel so much for you, I...like you a lot...or what I mean to say is that I.." She paused, seeming to struggle with her words.

"That you what Ali?" I asked despite the confusion that was taking me, the urge to hold her was so strong. I could not deny myself her touch and try as I might, I could only thing how much I wanted her. Even in her vulnerable state, I wanted Alice in my arms. I wanted her pressed against my body, moaning my name… her hands tugging at my hair… it was all I could imagine as she looked up to me under her lashes, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen by far.

"I…love you Jasper. I have always loved you and I have waited so long to be with you. This year with you has been heaven. I never thought love could feel like this. I am absolutely in love with you Jasper Whitlock." She spoke so boldly that I nearly felt myself stagger back, the words I had longed to hear for so long leaving her lips, I was saddened for only a moment that it was not I to have said them first, but soon realized how much that didn't matter. The thing that mattered was that she loved me. I understood then that the emotions between us had not been a mirror of just mine. They had been both of ours, each moment she had watched me and would get the flush of adoration, each moment I had gazed into her eyes for what seemed like hours on end, wanting to tell her but so scared she would not return my love…all of that time she had loved me right back. Happiness like none I had ever known began to take me, and before I knew it my hand had drifted to her cheek and I was telling her all the things I had wanted to say for so long now.

"I am hopelessly in love with you Mary Alice, I have never loved anyone, nor will I love anyone the way I love you. For so long I have wanted to tell you that but I was so scared you would reject me." I shook my head and grinned sheepishly, feeling like such a fool and yet so happy all the same. I watched in pure amazement as a smile broke out onto her beautiful face, her excitement matching my own in that moment as she leapt up at me without warning, her arms thrown deliberately around my neck, the simple touch of her making me gasp lightly.

All I could do was smile, and she smiled right back. Never in all my years had I imagined I would fall in love or be loved in return by such a beautiful, amazing and absolutely perfect woman as the one who now held her arms wrapped around my neck, her body pressed to mine in a seemingly innocent round of joy but managing to cause a fire within my body, I pulled my arms around her to support her better, her feet dangling a good foot off the ground as she held fast, gazing into my eyes. I felt everything she felt, and for the first time, I could say it was not a reflection of my own emotion. I was in heaven. And she loved me.

My beautiful Alice loved me.

I found my smile began to fade then, I still held no gift for her to sweeten this moment even more. The guilt began to weigh heavy once more. "I still have no gift to give you…I wish I had…" I placed her back to her feet then, not meeting her gaze any longer as I gazed to the floor in shame.

I felt her fingers slip to my chin, lifting it until it was inevitable that our eyes would meet. "Don't you see Jasper? All I want is to be with you. That is the greatest gift you could ever give to me." Confusion clouded my mind in an instant at her words, how could I be enough for her? She was so much more amazing than anyone I had met, she deserved so much and yet all she wanted was me, something she would always have.

She smiled very slightly, her words coming out barely above a whisper; "I am in love with you; I have been waiting my whole existence for you. What I mean by I want to be with you is that, um…I…want you to make love to me. I want to feel that with you. I want to feel what it is like to be with you…Only you." She couldn't mean…

But she did, I could see that now, I could feel it her desire, her lust for my touch, matching my own in so many ways. I could not believe that such a beautiful creature as she could possibly want a battle scared freak such as myself intimately, she deserved someone as beautiful as she was herself. I was just Jasper, my looks from my human years gone with the marring of so many different scars. I opened my mouth to talk but found my words escaped me. Her eyes were trailed on my features, begging me to speak to her, the nervous way she stood begging for my reply. Nervousness… Oh god was she a… but that all made sense.

She had sworn that she had seen me all her life, and now she proclaimed that she loved me, she saved me from myself when she could have left me be. Her devotion to my very being, something I had not seen in those who were un-pure. My Alice was a virgin. And she wanted me, so experienced in my years, to be her first… I felt the tightening of my pants below at the same moment as I felt the concern for her, looking to meet her eyes then, needing her to be sure, to know that this was not some joke, or my mind creating the things any man would dream to hear and that I, Jasper Whitlock, had always dreamed in my perfect woman… the woman standing before me now. So tiny and yet so wholesome, the curve of her breasts peaking out only slightly from the front of her dress, the sway of her hip subtle and yet still so pronounced…"Alice…Are you sure Sugar? I don't want you to feel rushed… or pressured…I want you to be ready."

She gazed to me with her hypnotizing golden eyes, looking so innocent and yet so determinedly into my eyes as she spoke, her hand moving to my cheek again. I gasped slightly and leaned into her hand, craving her touch in any way I could. "I am ready; I want to be with you Jasper. I have saved this moment to share with you and you alone. There is nothing else in the world I covet but for you to make love to Me." She spoke so softly, confirming my thought on her virginity at the same time as reassuring me that this was exactly the thing she wanted, that she was ready for. Oh god that I was so ready for…

Acting on instinct I instantly pulled her into my arms once more, lifting her so that she might reach my lips better. I swore silently that I would make this experience here in this dusty hotel room something she would want to remember, nothing that she would regret. I was going to show her my love for her and worship her the way she deserved to be worshipped, wanting to kiss her all over, to treat her as the goddess she was meant to be. My lips moved to hers tenderly to which I felt her hungrily return my kiss, so careful to make sure she was comfortable, I carried her towards the bed. My kisses soft against her lips.

I could taste her, my tongue darted out along her bottom lip before I knew it, I needed to taste her to see if the hint that was always left upon my lips was the exact taste of coco or if it was even better. Cussing internally as I did, knowing I was moving too fast I resorted instead to just barely touching my lips to hers, laying her down on the slightly smaller than double bed.

The moment her back touched the bed I felt a swirl of emotion projected from her, love, lust, desire, excitement… but above all fear. She was scared, an understandable response for any virginal woman, I made sure then to be extra careful of her, feeling how truly nervous she was, despite her bravo at pretending she was not. I laced a veil of love and comfort over her, calming her fears as carefully as possible, showing her I was there for her. My lips moved lightly over hers once more and soon she lay back on the mattress relaxed.

Moving back from her kiss to gaze at her features, the way her lips parted slightly as my touch moved from them, her eyes half lidded with lust and drunk on love, she was all I had ever wanted. I knew that in that moment more than anything else. I would die for her. "I love you Mary Alice, tell me if you change your mind at any time. I would move heaven and earth for your comfort and happiness."

She breathed out at my words, a small sigh of disbelief, her emotion soaring to show me she was not put out but very, very happy. "I love you Jasper Whitlock; I have never wanted anything more in all my existence. Please, I want you." The last part of her words whispered, causing my body to respond instantly, moaning softly as I replayed them in my mind. 'I want you' I smiled happily, ducking down again to meet her waiting lips. Caressing them softly with my own, taking my time as I began to feel all too aware that this was already so much longer than the kisses we had shared before, so many more than in our past and I wanted even more. I was consumed by her.

Darting my tongue out once again, I traced it over her plush bottom lip, begging for her to let me taste her mouth for the first time. To my delight her lips parted within seconds, allowing me access to deepen the kiss. My tongue moved delicately along hers, moaning very softly at the very taste of her, the feel of kissing her like this leading way for thoughts of what it would feel like to do other things with her, things that gentlemen should not dream of doing with respectable ladies but wanting to nonetheless. I wondered if she would taste as good as her mouth did now, in more sacred places. I imagined kissing along her body, naked and a pure vision, nestling between her thighs and dipping my head to lap at her juices. Just the thought of it made my dick give a shudder. Her taste was better than I had imagined. And when finally she gave a soft moan around my tongue I knew she felt the same for me. I felt her desire begin to grow as my own was, her tiny hands fisted into my hair and tugged lightly as our tongues fought for passionate dominance now. She pulled my hair harder, causing a slight feeling of pain to stir, a very enjoyable pain as she pulled me closer to her. I wondered if she knew she had parted her legs some for me… I chuckled again as she tugged once more. "I know the feelin' Sugar." I murmured against her mouth.

She growled very softly, pulling me back down to her lips, her tongue plunging into my mouth this time so quickly I hardly had a moment to be shocked before I felt her pleasure begin to rise and smelt the evident aroma coming from her no doubt about it, soaked panties. The sparks between us only making the aroma sweeter to me as my hands began to travel over her body. Moving very slowly up and down her neck, across her shoulders and down her arms and back, introducing my touch to her in hopes to make her feel all the more comforted. I felt her emotions pivot in pleasure at my touch, rather than recoil in disgust as I had half imagined she would. She moaned very softly and I pulled back enough to notice that her eyes were closed. I moved then to kiss the sensitive skin just atop her eyelids before trailing back to her lips for more.

My fingers moved smoothly to the buttons on her dress, beginning the task of flicking open the buttons as once more my lips strayed from hers, traveling down the arch of her neck, kissing along her throat and down to where the newly exposed flesh began to peek through the fabric. Down once, twice, three times before my hands began to tremble lightly, moving to push aside the fabric of her now open dress, I gasped at the sight before me.

More skin than I could ever have dreamed of seeing on her, the flat panel of her stomach, and the perfect figure of where her hips traveled up to her sides, only marred by the flimsy black bra that covered her breasts from my sight only just, managing to make me groan in appreciation. Lace. I marveled at the beauty of her, as slowly but surely my hands moved along the bare flesh towards the swell of her breasts "God you are amazing, Alice...you are so beautiful." my hands moved to cup her lightly over her bra, her breasts the perfect size for my hands, not too large but not small either, perfect sized for Alice. For me.

She purred softly as my hands squeezed and played with her breasts through the fabric of her underwear, I could not help the smile that took me then, knowing I would be the only one to ever do this to her, to touch her this way if I had to kill everyone who looked at her in that way or so much as thought about touching her. I moved to lift her up very slightly, my hands leaving the swell of her breasts to move behind her back and unclasp the bra that prevented me from seeing her chest in all the glory it was sure to bring. Quickly snapping the clasp, she moved very slightly to help me remove the fabric and throw it aside, her breasts spilled out perfectly from the fabric causing me to moan softly at the sight.

I quickly ducked my head back down to her skin, kissing along the swell of her breasts, moving to latch myself to her pert nipple, trailing my tongue around it very slowly, causing her to purr once more before closing my mouth around the sensitive nub of her right breast. My hand snaking up to play with her left before I could think. She arched her back towards me, moaning in pleasure as another wave of her scent hit me. I moved my mouth to her other breast, taking her nipple in my mouth and grazing my teeth lightly over it, causing her to push her chest out even more to me. Her desire for me so strong. My own already at a fever as I felt my very hard dick pressed against the seam of my jeans, so tight almost to the point of pain. But I would endure it for her.

My hands began to move down the panel of her stomach, towards the place were her legs now rubbed together lightly, begging for any form of friction in the place she longed for me to be. The place I longed very much to touch. To kiss. To feel wrapped around my straining cock… my hands traveled down to her thighs, stilling them in their movement and parting them slightly to caress her, suddenly pulling back from her breasts to sit up a little, my fingers hooking her panties and tugging in one swift motion enough to make her gasp softly at the quick movement, dropping between her thighs without a thought and placing a soft kiss to each before looking up to her for a split second, my lips moving to kiss her sacred place, moving back instantly to her breasts as she gave a slight gasp and a tiny jolt of fear shot through her, I could feel her pleasure but that split second of fear was enough to bring me to my senses some. Trailing my lips back to hers and kissing her hungrily for a moment, knowing she could taste herself very lightly on my own lips, pulling back. I whispered softly, my eyes meeting hers "Are you comfortable Sugar?"

"Your touch feels amazing Jasper, this is better than I could have dreamed." She replied softly.

I felt my smile snap back into place in an instant, so natural around her to smile. "I love you Sugar." The words rolled so perfectly off my tongue, I did not even have to think about speaking them.

"I love you Jazzy." She smiled up at me causing my heart to melt, leaning in to close the distance between our lips once more.

I felt her begin to relax once more as my hands traveled over her breasts once more, she leaned back against the mattress, perfectly naked beneath me and all I could think about was her comfort. "I never want to hurt you; I always want you to feel adored and special. You deserve everything in this world and more."

She nodded as I spoke, my hands trailing to her inner thigh. On instinct her legs parted for me, releasing yet more of her scent to me. I knew she was very wet indeed, drippingly so. I felt her nerves begin to surface once more and naturally I worked to calm her, yet my hands continued on, knowing it would be worth it and this tiny fear was inevitable in any case. She took a deep and ragged breath as my fingers moved over her moist slit, feeling her gasp in shock at the sensation before a wave of pleasure filled her, my fingers dancing over her feeling amazing even to myself, just to be touching her there. My finger darted over her clit very lightly, yet the force of it for her caused her to moan out my name very softly, her breath hitching and her body responding to me instantly, heat and pleasure radiating off of her at just my touch.

She relaxed more into the bed, moaning very softly. In pure fascination at her reaction, I kept my fingers moving for a moment until I was sure she would burst before slowly inserting a finger between her slit and into her perfectly tight little pussy. She yelped instantly, pain shooting through her body. Panicked I made sure to still my hand, but keeping my finger within her, knowing it would only hurt more if I did not. Looking into her eyes as I spoke "Alice... are you alright? Do you wish for me to stop?"

She shook her head instantly, almost yelling "NO!" the pain within her seeming to subside for the moment. "You were made to touch me like this Jasper, I want this. Please..." with her words I slowly removed my finger from within her, working to caress her again once more on the outside using both hands now to make her feel pleasure before slipping my finger back within her, stopping as she gasped, I waited for the feel of her pain to shoot through me too but it never came, instead waves of pleasure shot through her, taking that for a good sign, I began to pump my finger in and out of her very slowly, my other hand working her clit. I felt waves of her wetness begin to pool. Making my movements easier with each pump, Sweet Jesus I wanted to taste her, but I knew that would come later, this was enough for now as I inserted a second finger between her folds.

I felt the beginnings of her orgasm stirring within her emotion, her eyes fluttered slightly as she closed them for a second, her breath began to pick up in pace, and the fire within her stirred, I could feel every moment of it as she pulsed around my fingers, her eyes instantly fluttering open as she looked at me, a small amount of confusion within her flashed towards me. She had no idea what came next for once. I smiled at her in adoration. She was about to experience her first round of pleasure with me, I watched her carefully as she purred and moaned involuntarily. I increased my movements as her hips began to rock with my fingers; her confusion however was getting between that thin line of pleasure.

"Go with this feeling Sugar, I want to make you feel good." I whispered. In that second she listened to me, her eyes shut tight as I felt the waves of her orgasm begin to hit her hard, her body tensed around my fingers before releasing as words I had never before heard from her mouth began to spill out in her pleasure as she came. "Oh God, Oh fuck Jasper… Fuck…"

After a moment her body began to still and I removed my fingers, watching her carefully as she breathed out a sigh, her entire body relaxed as her emotions showed how truly happy I had just made her. Bringing my fingers to my lips I carefully sucked off the remainder of her juices, knowing she was watching me through her half lidded eyes as she spoke. "I am not sure what that was but a girl could get used to that!"

I chuckled softly, my hands moved to rest upon her hips, smiling at her in pure adoration, my love for her showing through to be projected to her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, do you even know how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head at me and gave me that damn cock tightening smile of hers. Instantly bringing my lips down to meet hers, kissing her deeply I pulled back and she pouted. "Did you change your mind? Do you not want to make love to me anymore now that you had to do…well, whatever it is that just happened?" I smiled down at her once more, kissing her lips tenderly once before speaking. , "I have never wanted to make love to a woman more than you Alice, I have always wanted you but I respected you and your timing. I always hoped I could make love to you but when you were ready, when the time was right for you. You are my everythin'"

Before I could think, she sat up to kiss me, her plush lips capturing my own while her hands ran through my hair, tugging deliciously again upon the thick mop, her tongue dancing with mine with a new found gusto, no longer shy as we fought for dominance. Her taste was perfect, coco and glorious. The feel of her tongue running over mine making me moan, I had never been kissed like this before, I had never felt this way about a woman. I was no virgin by any means, having spent over a century on Earth, but her touch was unlike any I had felt. Her pleasure at my kisses stirring a new found reverence in me, finding my own pleasure shooting to newest heights just knowing that she was pleasured by me. My touch.

I felt her hands begin to move from my hair, traveling along my neck, sending a wave of fire over my body; her touch was like an addiction, a high I had never known. Yet all the same I felt fear burning in the pit of my stomach as her hands began to work the buttons of my shirt, fearful that she would not like what she saw, that she would recoil in fear. In disgust. Already she had seen the scars upon my face, the scarring along my jaw, but to see the extensive marks along my chest, my arms… in that moment I wanted to be beautiful for her. I wished I were as perfect as she needed me to be. Flawless. I felt her slip the fabric of my shirt from my arms, exposing my ravaged torso to her, I waited with bated breath for the gasp of horror; the disgust she would no doubt feel. To my shock I felt only admiration as her fingers nimbly moved across my chest, along the panels of my stomach, her fingers tracing over the scared tissue, delicate touches that made me feel for once that I may be worthy of her. Looking to her with confusion she only smiled up at me as her hands moved from my chest to my sides and eventually along my back and shoulders, her voice coming so softly, breathy from her arousal. "You are gorgeous Jasper..."

Closing my eyes then, I felt a sigh escape me, of relief or disbelief I was not sure, her hands continued along my torso, touching each part of me she could before trailing back down to the panel of my stomach and lower, along the line of my jeans, so close to where my body craved her. My alert member pushing harder against the fabric of the denim, craving her touch as a soft moan escaped my lips.

""Jasper…" she whispered softly causing me to open my eyes, my gaze locking on to hers as she spoke so softly yet more of the words I had only imagined before but never believed she would say. "I am ready...I have never been more ready. Make love to me. I want to be close to you."

I felt the burst of joy, arousal and love shoot forward, too good to be true were her words, and yet I knew very well they were true. Here before me lay the most beautiful woman in the world, naked and virginal and begging for me to make her into just that, a woman. God had to be smiling down at me in this moment to have blessed me with such a salvation as her. I felt the smile flow freely onto my face as I gazed into her eyes as I spoke, letting the words flow freely from my chest. "I love you Mary Alice... Alice… more than anythin'."

Watching for her reaction I moved calmly to stand, undoing my jeans and letting the fabric slip from my form, kicking them aside and looking up to meet her gaze before her eyes moved slowly down my body. I gauged her reaction somewhat nervously as she drew her gaze to my erect cock, I felt her fear spike as she took in the sheer size of me, I felt my gaze travel over her tiny body, realizing how daunting it had to be to her. She was so tiny… I feared I might hurt her. Moving quickly to hover above her once more, I ducked my head to kiss her lips, soothing her fears. I would never hurt her. I would rather die. My hands traveled along her body, soothing her at the same time as ignoring fire for her, wanting her to know how very much I loved her with just my touch. I felt her exhale as the moment of fear passed, instead her hands moved to rest upon my back, pulling me closer as she whispered against my lips. "I love you Jasper Whitlock, I always have and I always will." She lay back and closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight her slight worry at what was to come. But she could not hide it, not from me.

Without thought I sent waves of calm and love over her, my kiss moving to her lips as I used my knee to push her legs further apart. This was the moment I had dreamed about. I felt my cock twitch at the very thought of what came next, excitement cursed through my body. Almost painfully slow, I moved between her thighs, placing myself near her entrance as my kiss lingered still on her pouted lips, calming her as finally I pushed forward to join myself within her. It was all I could do not the come right then and there, the tightness of her was so perfect against my engorged member, she felt beyond words. So perfectly tight around my cock, I had never felt anything like this before, the fire that engulfed my skin each time she touched me was intensified within her, I groaned loudly, cussing under my breath as I heard her take in a sharp breath, pleasure cursing through her almost exactly the strength of mine. I kept moving, wanting to be completely buried within her for that moment, my mouth seeking out hers, knowing that this may have been uncomfortable for her but needing this, needing to feel her around all of me.

To my surprise she only showed signs of pleasure, and as though we were designed perfectly for one another we seemed to join like a perfect puzzle, moaning softly at the intense pleasure her body gave me, the pleasure of knowing that I was finally within the confines of my Alice. My beautiful Alice. This was really happening, the sensations of her surrounded me perfectly and in return I seemed to hit all the right places within her body. So strange that someone as large as myself would fit so perfectly within someone so tiny, and yet here we were, joined as one. I felt my hand move to cup her cheek tenderly, this felt so right and yet I had to see that she was experiencing the same pleasure as I, I had to know that she was pleased and comfortable. Checking over her features for a moment as she released a gentle sigh of air, I could not help but smile. She was mine. "My Alice." I whispered, unable to think of any words more perfect than that. Knowing how true they were.

"Finally, My Jasper." She breathed, so softly I almost did not hear. And yet, the moment I heard my heart soared, if death had not clouded it so long before I was sure it would have been beating so fast I might have felt faint. She was mine and I was hers, however impossible the odds may have seemed. She belonged to me, and by some complete twist, she was ecstatic to call me her own. I let my gaze take in her features, how, despite the fact that she was studying me in the same reverence; her lips were parted deliciously in an O, even as the passion that fired within her took a back burner to just taking in this moment. Her beauty beyond anything, making me feel just how lucky a man I was in that moment, to be buried deep within the arms of such perfection…

Leaning down then, I brushed my lips to hers with tenderness, intending to make this last, but knowing that if I did not begin to move with her, I would be denying us both the perfection that our love would surely bring. I wanted to make love to her. Pulling back only for a moment, I began to move within her walls, taking it slowly so that she might get used to my movements, to the sensation of our love making. After a few slow pumps within her, I felt the fire in her emotion begin to grow once more, my own already flying high from the moment we first touched this morning, moving slowly our perfectly joined bodies began to raise in heat and passion. The perfection of the moment causing sounds of pleasure to escape both our lips, for the first time, I felt my own inhibitions begin to release, I was perfect and free within her arms. I was safe. She was my salvation.

The intensity of the moments with her began to raise, each thrust bringing us closer together than we had ever been before, in a matter of moments she was writhing beneath me, her hips rocking up to meet me in my thrusts, both of our hands seeking out the other's, our fingers lacing perfectly, fitting perfectly, just like our bodies. This was Love. Pure, undying, love.

I felt her nearing her release as my own was so close behind, watched as she began to give in to the new sensation, her body pulsing around me, I brushed my lips to her earlobe, breathing out raggedly as I did. "I love you My Alice…"

She began to reply just as pleasure coursed through her tiny body, bliss hitting her as she cried out. "I love you so much… My Jasper… Oh God…" with that her body came, spasming around me and causing my own release to hit hard, her name leaving my lips like a mantra, a prayer. Over and over.

Completely spent, our bodies still joined began to calm as I buried my face in her neck, unable to believe how perfect she really was, breathing raggedly, despite my lack of need for breath. After a few moments I was able to gain enough control to roll us both over and rest her tiny body upon my chest, running my hands through her hair soothingly, our bodies still joined for the moment. "So Amazing…" I whispered… "So beautiful."

That day marked the moment when my life would change, when heaven would descend between my darkness and bathe me in the most glorious sanctuary of her light. She was my everything, my heart, my Soul, my best friend, my Lover and now my wife.

My Alice.


End file.
